The present invention relates generally to a method of diagnosing a cell proliferative disorder of breast tissue by determining the DNA methylation status of nucleic acids obtained a subject.
Methylation has been shown by several lines of evidence to play a role in gene activity, cell differentiation, tumorigenesis, X-chromosome inactivation, genomic imprinting and other major biological processes (Razin, A., H., and Riggs, R. D. eds. in DNA Methylation Biochemistry and Biological Significance, Springer-Verlag, New York, 1984). In eukaryotic cells, methylation of cytosine residues that are immediately 5xe2x80x2 to a guanosine, occurs predominantly in cytosine-guanine (CG) poor regions (Bird, Nature, 321:209, 1986). In contrast, CpG islands remain unmethylated in normal cells, except during X-chromosome inactivation (Migeon, et al., supra) and parental specific imprinting (Li, et al., Nature, 366:362, 1993) where methylation of 5xe2x80x2 regulatory regions can lead to transcriptional repression. De novo methylation of the Rb gene has been demonstrated in a small fraction of retinoblastomas (Sakai, et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet., 48:880, 1991), and recently, a more detailed analysis of the VHL gene showed aberrant methylation in a subset of sporadic renal cell carcinomas (Herman, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., 91:9700, 1994). Expression of a tumor suppressor gene can also be abolished by de novo DNA methylation of a normally unmethylated CpG island (Issa, et al., Nature Genet., 7:536, 1994; Herman, et al., supra; Merlo, et al., Nature Med., 1:686, 1995; Herman, et al., Cancer Res., 56:722, 1996; Graff, et al., Cancer Res., 55:5195, 1995; Herman, et al., Cancer Res., 55:4525, 1995).
Human cancer cells typically contain somatically altered nucleic acid, characterized by mutation, amplification, or deletion of critical genes. In addition, the nucleic acid from human cancer cells often displays somatic changes in DNA methylation (Fearon, et al., Cell, 61:759, 1990; Jones, et al., Cancer Res., 46:461, 1986; Holliday, Science, 238:163, 1987; De Bustros, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 85:5693, 1988); Jones, et al., Adv. Cancer Res., 54:1, 1990; Baylin, et al., Cancer Cells, 3:383, 1991; Makos, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 89:1929, 1992; Ohtani-Fujita, et al., Onco-gene, 8:1063, 1993). However, the precise role of abnormal DNA methylation in human tumorigenesis has not been established.
Aberrant methylation of normally umnethylated CpG islands has been described as a frequent event in immortalized and transformed cells, and has been associated with transcriptional inactivation of defined tumor suppressor genes in human cancers. This molecular defect has also been described in association with various cancers. CpG islands are short sequences rich in the CpG dinucleotide and can be found in the 5xe2x80x2 region of about half of all human genes. Methylation of cytosine within 5xe2x80x2 CGIs is associated with loss of gene expression and has been seen in physiological conditions such as X chromosome inactivation and genomic imprinting. Aberrant methylation of CpG islands has been detected in genetic diseases such as the fragile-X syndrome, in aging cells and in neoplasia. About half of the tumor suppressor genes which have been shown to be mutated in the germline of patients with familial cancer syndromes have also been shown to be aberrantly methylated in some proportion of sporadic cancers, including Rb, VHL, p16, hMLH1, and BRCA1 (reviewed in Baylin, et al, Adv. Cancer Res. 72:141-196 1998). Methylation of tumor suppressor genes in cancer is usually associated with (1) lack of gene transcription and (2) absence of coding region mutation. Thus CpG island methylation can serve as an alternative mechanism of gene inactivation in cancer.
Breast cancer is by far the most common form of cancer in women, and is the second leading cause of cancer death in humans. Despite many recent advances in diagnosing and treating breast cancer, the prevalence of this disease has been steadily rising at a rate of about 1% per year since 1940. Today, the likelihood that a woman living in North America will develop breast cancer during her lifetime is one in eight.
Breast cancer is often discovered at a stage that is advanced enough to severely limit therapeutic options and survival rates. Accordingly, more sensitive and reliable methods are needed to detect small (less than 2 cm diameter), early stage, in situ carcinomas of the breast. In addition to the problem of early detection, there remain serious problems in distinguishing between malignant and benign breast disease, in staging known breast cancers, and in differentiating between different types of breast cancers (e.g., estrogen dependent versus non-estrogen dependent tumors). Recent efforts to develop improved methods for breast cancer detection have focused on cancer markers such as proteins that are uniquely expressed (e.g., as a cell surface or secreted protein) by cancerous cells, or are expressed at measurably increased or decreased levels by cancerous cells compared to normal cells. Accordingly, the use of the methylation status of certain genes as a marker of cancer or cancerous conditions provides an additional weapon in early detection and prognosis of breast cancers.
Identification of the earliest genetic changes in cells associated with breast cancer is a major focus in molecular cancer research. Diagnostic approaches based on identification of these changes in specific genes are likely to allow implementation of early detection strategies and novel therapeutic approaches. Targeting these early changes might lead to more effective cancer treatment.
The present invention is based on the finding that several genes are newly identified as being differentially methylated in breast cancers. This seminal discovery is useful for breast cancer screening, risk-assessment, prognosis, disease identification, disease staging and identification of therapeutic targets. The identification of new genes that are methylated in breast cancer allows accurate and effective early diagnostic assays, methylation profiling using multiple genes; and identification of new targets for therapeutic intervention.
In a first embodiment, the invention provides method of diagnosing a cellular proliferative disorder of breast tissue in a subject comprising determining the state of methylation of one or more nucleic acids isolated from the subject. The state of methylation of one or more nucleic acids compared with the state of methylation of one or more nucleic acids from a subject not having the cellular proliferative disorder of breast tissue is indicative of a cell proliferative disorder in the subject. In one aspect of this embodiment, the state of methylation is hypermethylation. The invention provides a method of diagnosing a cellular proliferative disorder of breast tissue in a subject by detecting the state of methylation of one or more of the following nucleic acids: Twist, cyclin D2, WT1, NES-1 and HOXA5. Also methylated are RARxcex22, 14.3.3 sigma and estrogen receptor. In one aspect of the invention, nucleic acids are methylated in regulatory regions.
Invention methods can be used to diagnose disorders of the breast including breast cancers. In one aspect of the invention, disorders of the breast include ductal carcinoma in situ, lobular carcinoma, colloid carcinoma, tubular carcinoma, medullary carcinoma, metaplastic carcinoma, intraductal carcinoma in situ, lobular carcinoma in situ and papillary carcinoma in situ.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method of determining a predisposition to a cellular proliferative disorder of breast tissue in a subject. The method includes determining the state of methylation of one or more nucleic acids isolated from the subject, wherein the state of methylation of one or more nucleic acids compared with the state of methylation of the nucleic acid from a subject not having a predisposition to the cellular proliferative disorder of breast tissue is indicative of a cell proliferative disorder of breast tissue in the subject. The nucleic acids can be nucleic acids encoding Twist, cyclin D2, RARxcex22, HOXA5, WT1, 14.3.3 sigma, estrogen receptor, NES-1, and combinations thereof;
Still another embodiment of the invention provides a method for detecting a cellular proliferative disorder of breast tissue in a subject. The method includes contacting a specimen containing at least one nucleic acid from the subject with an agent that provides a determination of the methylation state of at least one nucleic acid. The method further includes identifying the methylation states of at least one region of at least one nucleic acid, wherein the methylation state of the nucleic acid is different from the methylation state of the same region of nucleic acid in a subject not having the cellular proliferative disorder of breast tissue.
Yet a further embodiment of the invention provides a kit useful for the detection of a cellular proliferative disorder in a subject comprising carrier means compartmentalized to receive a sample therein; and one or more containers comprising a first container containing a reagent that modifies unmethylated cytosine and a second container containing primers for amplification of a CpG-containing nucleic acid. The primers hybridize with target polynucleotide sequence having the sequence of certain nucleic acids described herein.